1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the Multiple Unicast of Data over a network where multiple hosts have the same domain name and individual Internet Protocol (IP) addresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The possibility of having multiple IP addresses mapped to the same domain name is common. For example, multi-homed IP hosts are present in a system or where the system includes multiple servers having the same domain name and in both these cases a client application needs to approach only one of those IP hosts. Further, the penetration of mobile hosts and personal devices identified on the Internet by the user""s Network Access Identifier (NAI) may create a scenario where multiple devices may have the same domain name but different IP addresses and all of those devices may need to get the service or data from the application which identifies them only by their host name.